


【朝耀】皇后的条件[车]

by zhangxiaojiu



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangxiaojiu/pseuds/zhangxiaojiu





	【朝耀】皇后的条件[车]

※朝耀only

※黑桃设定下自带许多私设

※纯开车篇，剧情很少且没什么逻辑

 

骑士长没有想到他和皇后的会面会是在皇后的卧室。

 

他原以为这会是一次在会客室或者书房的正式见面。

 

黑桃国最高权力分三职而立——国王、皇后、骑士长。国王居住在黑桃国的国都，是明面上的权力中心。皇后和骑士长则分别管辖着国都之外的最大两座城池，与国都基本上靠书信和驿使往来，只有每年年末述职的时候才会前往国都。

 

所以王耀之前与亚瑟·柯克兰的会面，都是在国都。这还是他第一次来到黑桃国皇后的辖区。

 

前几天有密报传来，称与黑桃国相邻的方块国在暗中整兵待发，与方块国边界紧挨的就是王耀的辖区。他不得不为即将可能来临的战事做准备。

 

黑桃国的兵权并非集于一人之身。军队在亚瑟的管辖下，而指挥军队必须需要骑士长手中的兵符和国王的签字指令。

 

王耀这次前来，就是带着兵符和国王签字了的用兵文书来的。

 

王耀本可以写书信或者遣派驿使，只是国王的用兵文书上并未写明具体调用数量，只怕还需要和皇后商讨一番，再者又怕遣兵一事提前泄露出去，王耀这才佯装成驿使亲自来了一趟。

 

“所以，你这次来是来调遣军队的？”亚瑟不急不缓地问道。

 

这是王耀第一次与这位皇后独处。

 

亚瑟是在国都见过他几次的。因而，在作为驿使被引入书房与他照面后，王耀不明白他为什么会做出去卧室再谈的决定。不过思及对皇后的评价大多是心思缜密、手段多端的传言，王耀觉得亚瑟应该是明白他的来意的。很有可能是为了防止耳目。

 

如此一想，王耀便觉得亚瑟的确是人如传闻。

 

只不过，和他并排坐在床边谈事，尽管他的神情和言语都一派正色，但王耀总是有一种……说不出的微妙感。

 

“是的。”王耀回答的很直接。

 

“那不知道骑士长想用兵多少呢？”他又继而问道。

 

“五万吧。”王耀想了想，这样说道。顿了顿，他又添了一句，“皇后觉得呢？”

 

“五千。”

 

听到亚瑟这话，王耀差点儿没从床沿跳起来。五千？？？这点人马对于即将压境的方块国兵马而言可能连塞牙缝的数量都称不上！他强忍住心头的不快：“皇后说这话是认真的吗？”

 

“当然。”

 

不等王耀发作，他又道：“不过，要是骑士长有心，我们也不是不能商量。”

 

皇后倒真打得一手好算盘！居然是妄图用遣兵一事从他这儿谋利！

 

王耀心中愈发不快，冷冷地问道：“皇后想怎么样？”

 

“这样吧，”亚瑟的目光在他的脸上慢悠悠地转了转，说话语气也是慢条斯理的，“我们今晚做几次，我就答应你拨几万兵马，怎么样？

 

他所言的内容和他此时的语气神态毫不相符，以至于王耀一下子没能反应过来他说了些什么。

 

 

等他反应过来的时候，已经被亚瑟压倒在了床上。

 

他微微抬起脸，视线就正对上卧室天花板上的吊灯，还有半挡在灯前的，皇后靠近过来的脸。

 

即便是背光，他也能清楚地看见皇后那张英俊的面庞，还有那双像绿宝石一般漂亮的眼眸——碧绿的宝石面清晰地倒映出他的脸。而那金色的发梢在灯光下几乎是在闪闪发亮。

 

王耀觉得一定是卧室里的灯光太晃眼，才会让他一时失神，以至于在皇后贴上来亲吻在他的嘴唇上的时候，没有在第一时间反抗。

 

他的嘴唇很柔软。亲吻落下来的时候也很温柔。

 

但是在王耀没有第一时间做出抗拒的反应后，他先是拿舌尖舔了舔王耀的唇瓣，舔弄得湿濡后，便灵活地拿舌头撬开他的牙关，把舌头探入了他的口中。他的深吻的实在是太有技巧，王耀感觉自己的舌尖被他吮吸地发麻，脑子也有些晕乎乎的了，他不自觉地把手顺从地搭上了身上人的肩——他觉得一定是自己被亲吻得缺氧导致的，以至于有津液顺着他无法闭合的唇角淌落的时候，他都无知无觉的。

 

亚瑟却是在松开他的唇瓣后，顺着他唇角的津液流淌的湿痕一路连舔带吮地亲吻到他的耳畔，又重重地吮吸他圆润的耳垂。亚瑟能感觉到轻喘着的骑士长在这时候不自觉地紧了一下呼吸，搭在他肩上的指尖也轻微地颤了颤。

 

王耀第一次深切地感受到自己可能是个视觉动物。当亚瑟一边贴上来细密地亲吻他的脸颊耳畔，一边动手解他的衣扣的时候，他近距离地看着那张英俊的面容，一时间居然无法做出反抗的举动。

 

亚瑟解开他的上衣，满意地看着骑士长在灯光下越发显得白腻匀称的肌骨——骑士长一直以来所需要的训练使他体格匀称，而长期穿着的骑士长服又使得他不见光的肌肤一片白皙。他一对粉嫩的乳头在注视下羞怯地挺立起来。亚瑟忍不住拿手指轻轻地揉捏拨弄他柔软而敏感的乳头，引得王耀不自然地加重了呼吸。

 

亚瑟俯下身去吮舔轻咬他的乳头，弄得粉色的乳尖连着乳晕一片都在灯光下泛起了水光。他同时动手去解开王耀的腰带——在他触及骑士长的腰带的时候，搭在他肩上的手指紧了紧。他能感觉到王耀有点紧张，但还是顺从地任他脱下了裤子。

 

亚瑟摸出了他床头的润滑剂，不过他并不急于使用这个。

 

他一边亲吻舔吮着王耀腰腹的敏感处，留下一片湿濡的水渍，一边拿手指轻柔地揉搓王耀下身性器的柱体和顶端。他的嘴唇和手指所触及的肌肤泛起薄红，升腾出一片快感，王耀有些难耐地小幅度地扭动着腰肢，同时不自主地加重了喘息。他不自觉地收紧了手指，抓皱了亚瑟肩头的衣料。下身的性器也渐渐抬头，顶端溢出一些半透明的液体。

 

亚瑟却并没有就让他这样射出来。他拿起润滑剂，毫不客气地挤出了许多，浇淋在王耀的臀缝里。润滑剂有些凉凉的，顺着他的臀缝黏腻地滑落，直到滴在床单上。润滑剂微凉而滑腻的触感，让王耀稍稍从快感中收回了些意识。

 

亚瑟的手指随即顺着润滑液缓缓地插入了他的后穴。他拿手指指尖在王耀柔软而紧致的后穴内壁刮蹭，引得后穴一阵收缩。手指搅动后穴发出咕噜的水声。

 

王耀受不住地扭转腰肢：“你……你还不进来……”他的眉眼隐隐露出一点渴求的神色，面颊上也已经因为快感泛起了一层薄薄的红晕。

 

亚瑟把手指从后穴抽了出来。他那两根手指上沾满了半透明的粘液，混杂着润滑剂和后穴分泌的体液。他把手指塞进王耀的口中，示意他舔掉手指上的粘液。在王耀温热的舌头软软地舔在他的指腹时，他慢条斯理地道：“今晚做几次，我就拨几万兵马哦，你已经准备好了吗？”

 

王耀对此的回复是收缩口腔重重地吮吸了一下他插入他口中的两根手指。

 

亚瑟把手指抽了出来，这次手指上沾的湿漉漉的都是王耀口中的津液了。他解开自己的腰带，将王耀的双腿分开到最大，拿早就发硬的性器顶端对着王耀一片水润的后穴穴口，慢慢地顶了进去。

 

他插入的很慢。王耀能很明显的感觉到他进入。同时，伴随着这种进入的，是他的后穴被慢慢地撑开了。因为润滑剂的作用，他并不觉得疼痛，只觉得被填得涨涨的。

 

亚瑟的感觉就全然不同了。王耀的后穴又湿又软，温热的内壁紧紧地包裹着他的性器，简直畅爽到令他天灵盖冒气儿。他俯下身去在王耀的脸颊上安抚性地亲吻了一下之后，便开始大开大合地用力顶弄操干起来。他的大力进出很快让后穴又响起了水声。黏腻地沾在穴口的润滑剂在顶撞下被打成白沫。

 

王耀几乎受不住地拿手指紧扣着他的肩头，伴随着他的顶弄发出低低的呻吟声。他前端翘起的性器也伴随着亚瑟的挺进，性器顶端一下一下地蹭着亚瑟的腰腹，顶端溢出的半透明粘液也被蹭弄在了他的腰腹上。

 

亚瑟几次调整角度地顶撞进去之后，终于在顶到一个微微凸起的点上时，王耀颤抖着发出了一声变了调的呻吟。找准了位置的亚瑟之后一边吮吸着他被玩弄得颜色转深的乳尖，一边用力地一下一下地顶撞在那个小凸点上。

 

王耀几乎受不住这种快感，他不再抑制自己声音地高声呻吟起来。他的眼角眉梢都因为剧烈的快感染上一片红晕，眼里还升腾起一片快感晕出的水汽。

 

他想用手揉弄撸动自己的性器射出来，却被亚瑟捉了双手搁置在头顶，还被上衣束缚住了手腕。“不……”他一边晃动着被束缚在头顶上的手腕，一边扭动着腰肢，声音里带了一点求饶的意味和一点点哭腔，“让我射……”

 

亚瑟结结实实地亲吻在他的嘴唇上：“忍一忍，用后面射能让你更爽。”他这样说着，更加用力地顶进他的后穴。

 

王耀被操弄到送上高潮的时候，有片刻因为过分剧烈的快感而引起的失神。他的后穴紧紧地收缩着，吐出一股一股的粘液，前头挺立着的性器也同时射了出来。他眼里的水汽在他失神时无知无觉地顺着眼角滑落。

 

亚瑟一边贴上去亲吻去他因为高潮而留下的生理性泪水，一边在他后穴收缩的中终于也射了出来，他射出的时候性器顶端还紧紧地顶着王耀后穴内最敏感的那个小凸点，一股股的精液打在敏感点上，延长了王耀的高潮。

 

等王耀渐渐从高潮中回过神来的时候，他已经被亚瑟松开了手腕的束缚并且被摆弄成了跪趴在床上的姿势，亚瑟从他的身后再一次重重地顶了进来。他受不住地在床上朝前膝行了几步，想要摆脱亚瑟施加在他身上的这种过于强烈的快感，但是亚瑟立刻又跟了上来，又一次插了进来。

 

王耀每每膝行挪出几步，就紧跟着又被贴上来的亚瑟插入顶弄。直到他一点一点地挪到了床的另一侧，拖着两条发软的腿下了床。他光裸的脚踩在卧室又厚又软的白色毛毯上。不过没等他走出几步，又被亚瑟按着趴跪在了地毯上，他再一次从后面顶了进来。

 

王耀感觉自己的意识在快感中一点一点地游走了。他前端再一次翘起的性器伴随着亚瑟的顶弄一下一下地蹭弄在绒绒的毛毯上。后穴里的那个小凸点被顶弄地发麻。他感觉自己浪叫呻吟的声音都有些哑了。他很快又一次射在了毛毯上。

 

亚瑟接着把他弄上床继续操弄的时候，他已经几乎在快感中失去意识了。

 

 

王耀是在一阵颠簸中醒来的。他浑身腰酸背痛的，睡得并不算特别好，他有些迷迷糊糊地问着身边的人：“这是在哪儿？”

 

“这是去你领地的马车上。”回答他的是令他现在腰酸背痛尤其屁股更痛的罪魁祸首。

 

这个嗓音让王耀立马清醒了几分：“……你怎么在车上？”

 

他也是这才发现自己正被皇后裹着毛毯抱在怀里。

 

亚瑟慢条斯理地道：“我拨了五万兵马。”

 

王耀：“……”虽然昨晚到最后他有些意识模糊了，但他依稀记得亚瑟昨晚只射了三次。

 

亚瑟一脸理所当然地耸了耸肩：“还欠下的次数只能你路上还了。”

 

王耀：“……”

 

腰酸背痛还屁股疼的骑士长诚挚发问，他能把这个人从马车上踹下去吗？

 

 

其实本来想写一辆强搞的车的……

但不知道为什么写了写了还是你情我愿了……


End file.
